


Kar'au

by kristsune



Series: Supernova AU [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, is he a force ghost or the regular kind, talk of MCD, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Ruckus is lost after loosing Nova. He finds the light to guide him.





	Kar'au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Prompt from tumblr "returned from the dead" kiss for Ruckus and Nova" and I adjusted it a bit, but I still feel like it works.  
> Also, shout out to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) who created the title.  
> Nova belongs to Jesse.

Ruckus was curled tight in his bunk. He found himself there more often than not, when they weren’t on active missions. 

Ever since Nova died, he couldn't find the energy to do anything else. He just layed there, thumb constantly running over the galaxy colored stone Nova had given him. It was smooth, and fit perfectly in his hand. It was the only thing that gave him what little comfort he could find. 

Rabble and Mischief tried so hard, and he appreciated that. He still loved them, he always would, but losing Nova, especially so violently, ripped something loose in him that he couldn’t put back. 

There was a crackling static coming from his comm.

No.

Static from the private comm he shared with Nova. 

Ruckus sat up so fast he almost lost his balance and fell over trying to get to the comm. 

“Nova?  _ Kar’au _ ? Is that you?” 

“Ruck’ika?” It was soft and static-y but it was  _ definitely _ Nova.

Ruckus choked on a sob of relief, “Nova, where are you? I thought you were dead. I saw you  _ die _ .” 

“I-I think I  _ am  _ dead.”

Ruckus keened, hope dashed, but he recovered quickly, his scientific side taking over, “Do you know where you are? Can I find you?”

“I don’t know if you can, but I think I might be able to come to you?” Nova’s voice getting stronger the more he talked.

“ _ Please _ . Can I do anything to help?” Ruckus couldn’t keep the desperation out of his voice. 

“Just. Sit on the edge of the bunk, and think of me.” 

Ruckus did as he was told, and thought of Nova, his  _ kar’au _ , his starlight. Thought about his soft galaxy colored hair, and his beautiful nebula tattoos. The way he said his name, and the way he felt when he was pressed against him. His soft laugh, and rare, but bright smile.

As he thought about Nova, he watched a soft blue outline appear in front of him. The harder he thought, the stronger it got. It started to fill in, getting brighter and brighter. Ruckus could make out details of Nova’s face. His tattoos were a little harder to make out without the contrast, but it was definitely him.

After a moment, Nova sighed, “Can- can you see me?”

Ruckus reached his hand to Nova’s cheek, stopping just shy of touching, worried what would happen if he did, “Yeah, yeah I can.”

Nova smiled, and it was just as bright as ever. “Would you mind if I tried something?”

“Anything for you, Nov’ika. You know that.” Ruckus couldn’t even be bothered to be ashamed of how raw and emotional he sounded.

Nova leaned in close, and softly brushed their lips together. Ruckus could feel the cool, not quite there touch, sending a shiver down his spine. It was the best thing he had felt in a long time.

Nova leaned back just enough so they could actually see each other. “I guess I really am your starlight now.”

“You absolutely are.” Ruckus said, single tear falling down his cheek. “Will you stay?”

“As long as I can. Just remember, whether you can see me or not, I will always be watching over you. I will  _ always  _ be your guiding star.”

Ruckus’ breath hitched as he nodded, and layed back down. He felt Nova’s ghost of a touch on his cheek as he closed his eyes. Now that he had his starlight back, he felt like he could get some rest.


End file.
